List of fictional robots and androids
}} Robots and androids have frequently been depicted or described in works of fiction. The word "robot" itself comes from a work of fiction, Karel Čapek's play, R.U.R. (Rossum's Universal Robots) written in 1920 and first performed in 1921. This list of fictional robots and androids is a chronological list, categorised by medium. It includes all depictions of robots, androids and gynoids in literature, television, and cinema; however, robots that have appeared in more than one form of media are not necessarily listed in each of those media. This list is intended for all fictional computers which are described as existing in a humanlike or mobile form. It shows how the concept has developed in the human imagination through history. Static computers depicted in fiction are discussed in the separate list of fictional computers. Theatre :See also mechanical automata produced for entertainment in the eighteenth century. *Coppélia, a life-size dancing doll in the ballet of the same name, choreographed by Marius Petipa with music by Léo Delibes (1870). *The word "robot" comes from Karel Čapek's play, R.U.R. (Rossum's Universal Robots) written in 1920 in the Czech language and first performed 1921. Performed in New York 1922 and an English edition published in 1923. In the play, the word refers to artificially created life forms.http://www.uwec.edu/academic/curric/jerzdg/RUR/ Named robots in the play are: Marius; Sulla; Radius; Primus; Helena; and Damon. It introduced and popularized the term robot. Čapek's Robots are biological machines that are assembled, as opposed to grown or born. Literature 19th century and earlier * The woman forged out of gold in Finnish myth The Kalevala (prehistoric folklore) * From 600 BC onward legends of talking bronze and clay statues coming to life have been a regular occurrence in the works of classical authors such as: Homer, Plato, Pindar, Tacitus, and Pliny. In Book 18 of the Iliad, Hephaestus the god of all mechanical arts, was assisted by two moving female statues made from gold – "living young damsels, filled with minds and wisdoms". Another legend has Hephaestus being commanded by Zeus to create the first woman, Pandora, out of clay. The myth of Pygmalion, king of Cyprus, tells of a lonely man who sculpted his ideal woman from ivory, Galatea, and then promptly fell in love with her after the goddess Aphrodite brings her to life. * Talos -The bronze giant Talos, in Apollonius of Rhodes' Argonautica, 3rd century BCE. * Golem - The legend of the Golem, an animated man of clay, mentioned in the Talmud. (16th century) * Talus, an "iron man" who mechanically helps Arthegall dispense justice in The Faerie Queene the epic poem by Edmund Spenser published in 1590. * Olimpia an automaton who captivates the hero Nathanael so much he wishes to marry her, in E. T. A. Hoffmann's Der Sandmann (1814) * Artificial human-like being created by Victor Frankenstein in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1818) * Coppélia - In Léo Delibes' ballet Coppélia (1870) where it is the eponymous dancing doll * A mechanical man powered by steam in Edward S. Ellis' The Steam Man of the Prairies (1865) * Olympia in Act I of Jacques Offenbach's The Tales of Hoffmann, based on the Hoffmann story (1881) * A mechanical man run by electricity in Luis Senarens' Frank Reade and his Electric Man (1885) * Hadaly, a mechanical woman run by electricity, in Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam's The Future Eve (1886) – the novel credited with popularizing the word "android" *''The Brazen Android'', by William Douglas O'Connor. First appeared in The Atlantic Monthly, April 1891. *''The Automatic Maid-of-All-Work. A possible Tale of the Near Future'', by M.L. Campbell. First appeared in the Canadian Magazine, July 1893. A man named John Matheson invents a mechanical maid-of-all-work fueled by an electric battery, who requires programming in the form of switching its electronic wires to perform different tasks Early 1900s * Tik-Tok - Tik-Tok in L. Frank Baum's Oz books (1900) and in the movie Return to Oz * The "Metal Men" automata designed by a Thomas Edison-like scientist in Gustave Le Rouge's La Conspiration des Milliardaires (1899–1900). * A robot chess-player in Moxon’s Master by Ambrose Bierce (1909) * In Gaston Leroux's La Poupée Sanglante ("The Bloody Doll") and La Machine à Assassiner ("The Murdering Machine"), the lead character, Bénédict Masson, is wrongly accused of murder and guillotined. His brain is later attached to an automaton created by scientist Jacques Cotentin, and Masson goes on to track and punish those who caused his death. 1920s * Artificial people, in Karel Čapek's R.U.R. (Rossum's Universal Robots) (1921) – credited with coining the term "robot" * Le Singe (The Monkey) (1925), by Maurice Renard and Albert Jean, a process of creating synthetic humans is invented *''The Metal Giants'' (1926), by Edmond Hamilton, where a computer brain who runs on atomic power creates an army of 300-foot-tall robots. *''Metropolis'' (1927), by Fritz Lang and Thea von Harbou, the scientist, Rotwang, creates a robot which is given the identity of Maria, the workers revolutionary leader. *''Automata'' (1929), by S. Fowler Wright, about machines doing the humans' jobs before wiping them out. 1930s * The "Professor Jameson" series by Neil R. Jones (early 1930s) featured human and alien minds preserved in robot bodies. Reprinted in five Ace paperbacks in the late 1960s: The Planet of the Double Sun, The Sunless World, Space War, Twin Worlds and Doomsday on Ajiat * Zat ' the Martian robot, protagonist of John Wyndham's short story ''The Lost Machine (1932) * Human cyborgs in Revolt of the Pedestrians by David H. Keller (1932) * Robot surgeon in "Rex" by Harl Vincent (1934) * '''Helen O'Loy - Helen O'Loy, from the story of the same title by Lester del Rey (1938) * Adam Link - Adam Link of I, Robot by Eando Binder (1938) * Robots discover their "roots" in Robots Return by Robert Moore Williams (1938). * Robot as murder witness in True Confession by F. Orlin Tremaine (1939) 1940s * Gnut - Gnut, in Farewell to the Master by Harry Bates (1940) – (Later made into the classic 1951 SF film The Day the Earth Stood Still) * Unnamed "living plastic" robot in Vault of the Beast (1940), by A. E. van Vogt. * Jay Score (J20), emergency pilot of the Earth-to-Venus freighter Upskadaska City (colloquially called Upsydaisy) in Jay Score by Eric Frank Russell in the May 1941 issue of Astounding Science Fiction Magazine (1941) * Robots by Isaac Asimov: ** Robbie, Speedy, Cutie, and others, from the stories in I, Robot (1940–1950) (not to be confused with the Binder short story of the same title) ** L-76, Z-1, Z-2, Z-3, Emma-2, Brackenridge, Tony, Lenny, Ez-27 and others, from the stories in The Rest of the Robots 1964 ** R. Daneel Olivaw - R. Daneel Olivaw, from The Caves of Steel (1954) and subsequent novels ** R. Giskard Reventlov - R. Giskard Reventlov, from The Robots of Dawn and subsequent novels ** Andrew Martin, from The Bicentennial Man (1976) (later made into a film) and The Positronic Man (a novel) with Robert Silverberg ** Norby - Norby, in a series of books for children and adolescents co-written with Janet Asimov * The Humanoids, from two novels by Jack Williamson, (1949 and 1980) 1950s and 60s * The Gallegher series of stories by Lewis Padgett (Henry Kuttner and C. L. Moore) collected in Robots Have No Tails in 1952. * The Mechanical Hound from Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury (1953) * Bors is an old government integration robot pivotal to Philip K. Dick's novelette The Last of the Masters (1954) * Zane Gort, a robot novelist in the short story The Silver Eggheads by Fritz Leiber (1959) * SHROUD (Synthetic Human, Radiation Output Determined) and SHOCK (Synthetic Human Object, Casualty Kinematics), the sentient test dummies in the novel V. by Thomas Pynchon (1963) * Frost, the Beta-Machine, Mordel, and the Ancient Ore Crusher in Roger Zelazny's short story For a Breath I Tarry (1966) * Trurl and Klapaucius, the robot geniuses of The Cyberiad (Cyberiada, 1967; transl. by Michael Kandel 1974) – collection of humorous stories about the exploits of Trurl and Klapaucius, "constructors" among robots * The Iron Man, in the novel The Iron Man: A Children's Story in Five Nights by Ted Hughes, illustrated by Andrew Davidson (1968) Later changed to The Iron Giant to avoid confusion with its predecessor, the comic superhero of the same name * "Androids, fully organic in nature – the products of genetic engineering – and so human-like that they can only be distinguished by psychological tests; some of them don't even know that they're not human." – Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K. Dick (1968) * The Electric Grandmother in the short story of the same name, from I Sing the Body Electric by Ray Bradbury (1969) 1970s * Personoids – "Personoids do not need any human-like physical body; they are rather an abstraction of functions of human mind, they live in computers" – in Stanisław Lem's book Próżnia Doskonała (1971). It is a collection of book reviews of nonexistent books. Translated into English by Michael Kandel as A Perfect Vacuum (1983). * "The masculine plot to replace women with perfect looking, obedient robot replicas" – The Stepford Wives (1972) by Ira Levin * HARLIE in When H.A.R.L.I.E. was One by David Gerrold (1972) * Setaur, Aniel, and Terminus in Tales of Pirx the Pilot by Stanisław Lem (1973) * Mr. R.I.N.G. from the episode of the same title in Kolchak: The Night Stalker (1974) * The Hangman in Home Is the Hangman by Roger Zelazny (1975), winner of that year's Nebula Award for Best Novella * Andrew Martin, from The Bicentennial Man (1976) * Marvin the Paranoid Android in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams (1978–1981) (originally a radio series, then a book trilogy and a TV series, and later a motion picture) 1980s * Tidy, George, Fagor, Surgeon General Kraken and miscellaneous other androids from James Follett's Earthsearch series (1980–1981) (originally a radio series, then a two book series). * Chip, the robot teenager in the Not Quite Human series (1985–1986), by Seth McEvoy. Later, Disney made the book into three movies. * Two extreme examples of robot morality, one perfectly innocent and one perfectly criminal, in Roderick and Tik-Tok (1980, 1983) by John Sladek * The Boppers, a race of moon-based robots that achieve independence from humanity, in the series of books The Ware Tetralogy by Rudy Rucker. * Solo, from Robert Mason's novel Weapon * Elio, a character from A Tale of Time City by Diana Wynne Jones. * Fetchers, accident prone and apologetic gopher robots from the BBC radio series Nineteen Ninety-Four 1990s * Yod in Marge Piercy's He, She and It (1991) * The One Who Waits in Charles Sheffield's Divergence (1991) * Caliban, in a trilogy by Roger MacBride Allen set in the robots universe of Isaac Asimov (1993) * Jay-Dub and Dee Model in Ken MacLeod's The Stone Canal (1996) * Dorfl, and other Discworld golems deliberately described in terms reminiscent of an Asimovian robot, in Terry Pratchett's Feet of Clay, (1996) and subsequent Discworld novels 2000s * Cassandra Kresnov, in a series by Joel Shepherd (2001) * Moravecs are sentient descendants of probes sent by humans to the Jovian belt, in Dan Simmons' Ilium, (2003) * Nimue Alban/Merlin Athrawes in the Safehold series by David Weber, (2007) * Otis, the robot dog from Tanith Lee's Indigara (2007) * Freya in Charles Stross' Saturn's Children (Stross novel) (2008) * HCR-328 and Tom in 'Automatic Lover' and 'Automatic Lover – Ten Years On' by Ariadne Tampion (2008) * Boilerplate, a Victorian-era robot in the illustrated coffee-table book "Boilerplate: History's Mechanical Marvel," published by Abrams. (2009) Film 1940s and earlier * The Mechanical Man from the silent film of the same name (1921) * Maria/Futura, the Maschinenmensch – a robotic gynoid, played by German actress Brigitte Helm in both her robotic-appearing and human-appearing forms—from Metropolis, the silent science fiction film by famed Austrian-German director Fritz Lang (1927) * Annihilants, robot soldiers belonging to Ming the Merciless in the Flash Gordon film series (1936). * Steel "Killer" Robot in director William Witney's early 1940s film serial of 15 episodes The Mysterious Dr. Satan (aka Doctor Satan's Robot) (1940, re-released in full-length 1966) * The "Mechanical Monsters" in the Superman short The Mechanical Monsters (1941) 1950s * Gort, the robot in the film The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951) (Loosely based on Gnut, the robot protagonist of "Farewell to the Master" by Harry Bates, the original short story upon which the movie is based.) * Ro-Man, a robot bent on destroying earth, in the movie Robot Monster (1952). * Nyah's robot, Chani, in the British film Devil Girl from Mars (1954). * Robby (Robby the Robot) in Forbidden Planet (1956) and The Invisible Boy (1957) (the character is intended to be the same in both films) 1960s *'Robot John' in Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet (1965) and Voyage to the Planet of Prehistoric Women (1968), both re-edited versions of the Russian film ''Planeta Bur'' (1962) *'Torg' in Santa Claus Conquers the Martians (1964) *'Alpha-60' in French new wave director Jean-Luc Godard's post-apocalyptic science-fiction film Alphaville (1965) *'Sexbots or Fembots, including Robot # 11 (Diane)' in Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine (1965) and Dr. Goldfoot and the Girl Bombs (1966) both starring Vincent Price *'Cyborg Garth A7' in Cyborg 2087 (1966) *'Mechani-Kong' in King Kong Escapes (1967) 1970s * The all-robot police force in THX 1138 (1971) * The drones Huey, Duey, and Louie, in Silent Running (1972). Notable as the first movie in which non-humanoid robots were made mobile by manning them with amputees. * The robots in Sleeper (1973) * Jet Jaguar in Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) * The robotic gunfighters and other androids in Westworld, one of which was played by Yul Brynner (1973) * Mechagodzilla in various Godzilla films (1974). * Mr. R.I.N.G. from the episode of the same title in Kolchak: The Night Stalker (1974) * Box, in Logan's Run (1976) * Necron-99, later called "Peace" from Ralph Bakshi's ''Wizards'' (1977). * C-3PO, R2-D2 IG-88, 4LOM in Star Wars (1977) and subsequent films * "Proteus IV" Scientist Alex Harris, develops the A.I. computer that eventually rapes the scientist's wife to be immortal. Demon Seed (1977) * K-9, Doctor Who's robotic dog (1977) * ' Muffit II', robotic daggit in Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV series) (1978) * V.I.N.CENT., B.O.B, Maximillian and the androids made out of humans in The Black Hole (1979) * [[Science Officer Ash|'Ash']] in Alien (1979) * Ilia probe, a gynoid double of the original Ilia, in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) 1980s * Hector, in Saturn 3 (1980) * Val, Aqua, Phil and others from 1981's Heartbeeps * Bubo, Mechanical owl in Clash of the Titans (1981 film) (1981) * The replicants Roy Batty, Pris, Leon Kowalski, Zhora, Rachael, and possibly Rick Deckard – Blade Runner (1982) (the film version of Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?) * Max 404 and Cassandra One in Android (1982) * [[Terminator (character)|'T-800']], the robot assassin in The Terminator (1984) * Beta, an android left on Earth impersonating Alex Rogan while he is in space in The Last Starfighter (1984) * The young boy Data Analyzing Robot Youth Lifeform in D.A.R.Y.L. (1985) * Tik-Tok in Return to Oz (1985) * [[Bishop (Aliens)|'Bishop']] in Aliens (1986) * Jinx from the 1986 film SpaceCamp. * Mandroid, in Eliminators (1986) * [[Max (Flight of the Navigator)|'Max']], periscope-like robot aboard the Trimaxion Drone Ship in Flight of the Navigator (1986)'' * Johnny 5 and the other S-A-I-N-T (Strategic-Artificially-Intelligent-Nuclear-Transport) military Robots in Short Circuit (1986) and Short Circuit 2 (1988), and later Hot Cars, Cold Facts (1990) * ED-209 in RoboCop (1987) * Cherry 2000 in Cherry 2000 (1987) * The "fix-its" in *batteries not included (1987) * The android Ulysses in the film Making Mr. Right (1987) * Dot Matrix in Spaceballs (1987) * The android Astor, played by Stacey Williams, in Gangster World (1988) *'Robotman' in the animated series as created by Jim Meddick 1990s * MARK13 in Hardware (1990) * The Enforcer Drone from the 1990 film Spaced Invaders * The good and evil robotic doubles in Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) *And You Thought Your Parents Were Weird (1991) * Arnold Schwarzenegger as the T-800 and Robert Patrick as the T-1000 Model Terminator in Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * Eve from Eve of Destruction (1991) * Alsatia Zevo, the gynoid sister of Leslie Zevo and dollmaker in Toys. (1992) * Battle Droids in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * [[Bishop (Aliens)|'Bishop']] in Alien 3 (1992) * J5 in Blankman (1994) * Wallace's Techno Trousers in Nick Park's animated short Wallace & Gromit in The Wrong Trousers (1994) * "SID 6.7", the villain in the film Virtuosity (1995) as a nanotech synthetic android, played by Russell Crowe * David, Becker and Jessica from Screamers (1995) based on the short story Second Variety by Philip K. Dick * Project 2501 in the movie adaptation of Masamune Shirow's ''Ghost in the Shell Japanese manga anime describes AI surveillance of population. (1995) * Evolver, villain from the movie Evolver (1995) * Solo in Solo (1996), based on Robert Mason's novel (see above) * Call in Alien Resurrection (1997) * "Robot" in Lost in Space, the movie of the TV series (1998) * The Iron Giant (1999), a film version of the Ted Hugheschildren's novel The Iron Man * Andrew, and others the robot servant in The Bicentennial Man (1999) – based on a short story by Isaac Asimov * The [[List of programs and machines in the Matrix series#Sentinels|'Sentinels']] from The Matrix (1999) * The seductive Fembot assassins of the ''Austin Powers'' series (in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999), it's revealed that the character Vanessa Kensington was a fembot, and in Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), Britney Spears plays herself as one) *"Mr. Zed" Robot comedian and star of the Orbit television networks Mr. Zed Show 1994–1999 2000s * AMEE the robot scout in the film Red Planet, who gets stuck in military mode and destroys the human crew of the spaceship (2000). * Many robots, including David, the lead character, in A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001); based on the "Supertoys" of Brian Aldiss' short story, Supertoys Last All Summer Long (ISBN 0-312-28061-0). * Rachel Roberts as S1M0NE in a movie S1M0NE (2002) starring Al Pacino. * US 47 in the 2002 Kannada language film titled Hollywood * R4-P17 and the Droid Army in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith (2002) (2005). * Arnold Schwarzenegger as the [[Terminator (character)|'T-850 Terminator']] and Kristanna Loken as the T-X Terminatrix in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003). * G2 from Inspector Gadget 2. * The robot butler [[The Second Renaissance#B166ER|'B166ER']] and the residents of the machine nation of Zero-One from The Animatrix. * The [[List of programs and machines in the Matrix series#Sentinels|'Sentinels']] from the ''Matrix'' series (1999–2003). * [[B-4 (Star Trek)|'B-4']], Data's brother in Star Trek Nemesis (2002). * The "dolls", including Ria, in Natural City (2003). * Bender Bending Rodríguez Bending Unit 22 a.k.a. Bender from the Futurama TV series spin-off movies. * Bio-Electronic Navigator a.k.a. B.E.N. An absent-minded robot from Disney's 2002 film Treasure Planet. * [[Sonny (robot)|'Sonny']] (Type NS-5), VIKI (Virtual Interactive Kinetic Intelligence), and many other robots in I, Robot (2004). * The monstrous robot dog in Rottweiler (2004). * The entire cast of Robots (2005). * Marvin the Paranoid Android in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005). * The Vahki, the robot police enforcer in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui and Bionicle storyline also Maxilos for 07 storyline. * "EDI" ("Extreme Deep Invader") from ''Stealth'' (2005). * Autobots and Decepticons in the 2007 film, Transformers and its sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009). * Transmorphers, titular characters from the 2007 direct-to-DVD movie. * Dor-15 and Carl in the 2007 film Meet the Robinsons * MD 63 RoboDoc from the 2008 National Lampoon film of the same name. * Characters from the 2008 film WALL-E: WALL-E, EVE, M-O, GO-4, AUTO, VN-GO, PR-T, L-T, VA-QM, BRL-A, D-FIB, HAN-S, WALL-A, BURN-E, SPR-A, TYP-E, REM-E, BUF-R, SUPPLY-R, NAN-E, WALK-R, CH-F * Gort, the robot in the film The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) remake of The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951) * The robot ninjas from Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword * Several Characters in Terminator Salvation, including Marcus Wright, the T-800, several T-600's, The Motor-Terminators and the Harvester. * GERTY from the 2009 film Moon * B.R.A.I.N., the malevolent fabricating robot from 9, as well as all other robots from the film. 2010 * Chitti (Enthiran), the robot which undergoes a change of nature from good to bad in Enthiran, as well as all other robots from the film. Television films and series 1960s and earlier * In The Thin Man (1957–1959): ** Robby (Robby the Robot), a robot accused of murder in the episode "Robot Client" (1958) * In The Twilight Zone (1961–1962): ** Alicia, a gynoid, in the episode "The Lonely" (1959) ** Allen, a robot who falls in love with a human girl in the episode "In His Image" (1962) ** The Robot Simon (Robby the Robot) in the episode "Uncle Simon" (1963) ** Mr Whipple's robot replacement (Robby the Robot) in the episode "The Brain Center at Whipple's" (1963) * Andromeda in A for Andromeda (1961) * In Supercar (1961–1962): ** The Robot Servants of Professor Watkins in the episode "The Lost City" (1961) * Rosie the Maid, Max and UniBlab in The Jetsons (1962) * In Hazel (1961–1966): ** A robot maid (Robby the Robot) in the episode Rosie's Contract (1962) * In Fireball XL5 (1962–1963): ** Robert, the transparent auto-pilot robot invented by Professor Matic ** The Granatoid Robots in the episode The Granatoid Tanks (1963) ** The Robots of Robotvia in the episode Trial By Robot (1963) * Various unnamed robots in Space Patrol (1963–1964) (US title: Planet Patrol) * In The Outer Limits (1963–64): ** Trent, an android from the far future in the episode Demon with a Glass Hand (1964) ** Adam Link, a robot accused of the murder of his creator in the episode I, Robot (1964) * In Doctor Who (Seasons One to Six) (1963–1969): (see also List of Doctor Who robots) ** The Ice Soldiers in the serial The Keys of Marinus (1964) ** The Mechonoids, robot enemies of the Daleks in the serial The Chase (1965) ** A robot double of the Doctor created by the Daleks in the serial The Chase (1965) ** The Chumblies in the serial Galaxy 4 (1965) ** The War Machines in the serial The War Machines (1966) ** The Yeti in the serials The Abominable Snowmen (1967) and The Web of Fear (1968) ** The Servo Robot in the serial The Wheel in Space (1968) ** The Quarks in the serial The Dominators (1968) ** The White Robots and the Clockwork Soldiers in the serial The Mind Robber (1968) * In Thunderbirds (1965–1966): ** Braman, a robot invented by Brains seen in the episodes Sun Probe (1965), Edge of Impact (1965) and The Cham-Cham (1966) ** The plutonium store Security Robots in the episode 30 Minutes After Noon (1965) * Astro Boy from Astro Boy the Japanese animated series (1963–1966) * Rhoda Miller (aka AF709) in My Living Doll (1964); a fembot played by Julie Newmar. * In The Avengers (1965–1969): ** The Cybernauts in the episodes The Cybernauts (1965) and Return of the Cybernauts (1967) * Tobor the android in the Japanese anime series 8th Man (1965). Also, his older, stronger, but less sophisticated sister Samantha 7. * In Lost in Space (1965–1968): ** Robot B-9 (aka The Robot) ** The Robotoid (Robby the Robot) in the episode War of the Robots (1966) ** Verda, a gynoid, in the episodes The Android Machine (1966) and Revolt of the Androids (1967) ** Raddion, a male android, in the episode The Dream Monster (1966) ** The IDAK Super Androids in the episode Revolt of the Androids (1967) ** The Industro Mini Robots in the episode The Mechanical Men (1967) ** The robot prison guard (Robby the Robot) in the episode Condemned of Space (1967) ** The Xenian Androids in the episode "Kidnapped in Space" (1967) ** The Female Robot and Mechanical Men in the episode "Deadliest of the Species" (1967) ** The Junkman in the episode "Junkyard in Space" (1968) * In Get Smart (1964–1967): **'Hymie the Robot', a robot originally created by KAOS an organization of evil, but turned to the side of good and niceness by CONTROL agent Maxwell Smart. First appeared in episode 19 "Back to the Old Drawing Board". * In Gilligan's Island: ** The Government test robot (Robby the Robot) in the episode "Gilligan's Living Doll" (1966) * In The Addams Family (1964–1966): ** Smiley the Robot (Robby the Robot) in the episode "Lurch's Little Helper" (1966) * In Star Trek (1966–1969): ** Dr Roger Korby, Andrea, Dr Brown, Ruk and the Kirk android in the episode "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (1966) ** Nomad, a sentient robot probe in the episode The Changeling (1967) ** The Norman, Alice, Herman, Barbara, Maizie, Annabelle and Trudy series androids and the Stella Mudd androids in the episode I, Mudd (1967) ** Rayna Kapec in the episode Requiem for Methuselah (1969) ** The android replicas of Mr Atoz in the episode All Our Yesterdays (1969) * Serendipity Dog, a robot dog who asked questions on the BBC children's science series Tom Tom (1966–1969) * In Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons (1967–1968): ** The Mysteron construction robots in the episode Crater 101 (1968) * Mildred the Maid (Robby the Robot) in The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968–1970) * In Joe 90 (1968–1969): ** The Spider riot control robots in the episode The Professional (1969) * In Land of the Giants (1968–1970): ** Professor Gorn's Super Giant Robot, a giant android, in the episode The Mechanical Man (1969) * Slim John, a rebel robot in the BBC series Slim John (1969) 1970s * Zed, the rebel robot in The Ed and Zed Show (c1970) * In Doctor Who (Seasons Seven to Seventeen) (1970–1980): ** The IMC Mining Robot in the serial Colony in Space (1971) ** The Sontaran Knight Robot in the serial The Time Warrior (1973–1974) ** The K1 Robot invented by Professor Kettlewell in the serial Robot (1974–1975) ** The Sontaran Surveillance Robot in the serial The Sontaran Experiment (1975) ** The Osirian Service Robots, mummy-like robot servants of Sutekh in the serial Pyramids of Mars (1975) ** The Kraal Androids, including android duplicates of the Doctor, Harry Sullivan and RSM Benton, in the serial The Android Invasion (1975) ** Dum, Voc and Supervoc robots in the serial The Robots of Death (1977) ** K-9 (Doctor Who), the Doctor's robot dog companion, created by Professor Marius and introduced in the serial The Invisible Enemy (1977) ** The Seers of the Oracle in the serial Underworld (1978) ** K9 MkII, the second version of the Doctor's robot dog companion, introduced in the serial The Ribos Operation (1978) ** The Polyphase Avatron, the Captain's robot parrot in the serial The Pirate Planet (1978) ** The Taran Androids, including an android duplicate of Romana, in the serial The Androids of Tara (1978) ** The Movellans, android enemies of the Daleks, in the serial Destiny of the Daleks (1979) * S.A.M., Super Automated Machine (the 'perfect machine') robot in Sesame Street (1969–present), introduced in episode 0406 (1972) * In Here Come the Double Deckers! (1971): ** Robbie, a dancing robot invented by Brains in the episode Robbie the Robot (1971) * In Columbo (1971–1993): ** MM7 (Robby the Robot) in the episode Mind Over Mayhem (1974) * In Kolchak: The Night Stalker (1972–1975): ** Mr. R.I.N.G., Robomatic Internalized Nerve Ganglia, a top secret military robot in the episode Mr. R.I.N.G. (1975) * In The Six Million Dollar Man (1973–1978): ** A robot double of Major Fred Sloane in the episode Day of the Robot (1974) ** A robot double of Oscar Goldman in the episode Return of the Robot Maker (1975) ** Sasquatch, the robot watchdog of marooned aliens in the episodes The Secret of Bigfoot – Part 1 (1976), The Secret of Bigfoot – Part 1 (1976), The Return of Bigfoot – Part 1 (1976) and Bigfoot V (1977) ** The Fembots and a robot double of Oscar Goldman in the episode Kill Oscar – Part II (1976) ** Death Probe, a Soviet Venusian robot probe in the episodes Death Probe – Part 1 (1977), Death Probe – Part 2 (1977), Return of the Death Probe – Part 1 (1978) and Return of the Death Probe – Part 2 (1978) * Questor in The Questor Tapes (1974) * In Space: 1999 (1975–1977): ** The Servant of the Guardian in the episode Guardian of Piri (1975) ** Gwent, a sentient spaceship in the episode The Infernal Machine (1976) ** Zarl, Zamara and the other Vegan androids in the episode One Moment of Humanity (1976) ** Brian the Brain in the episode Brian the Brain (1976) ** A robot double of Maya in the episode The Taybor (1976) ** The Cloud Creature in the episode The Beta Cloud (1976) * Fi and Fum, the time-travelling androids from the children's series The Lost Saucer (1975–1976) * In The New Avengers (1976–1977): ** A Cybernaut in the episode The Last of the Cybernauts...?? (1976) * In Ark II (1976): ** Alfie the Robot (Robby the Robot) in the episode The Robot (1976) * In The Bionic Woman (1976–1978): ** Sasquatch, the robot watchdog of marooned aliens in the episode The Return of Bigfoot – Part 2 (1976) ** The Fembots in the episodes Kill Oscar (1976), Kill Oscar – Part III (1976), Fembots in Las Vegas – Part 1 (1977) and Fembots in Las Vegas – Part 2 (1977) * Yo-Yo, aka Geogory Yoyonovitch, Holmes & Yo-Yo (1976) * Officer Haven in Future Cop (1976–77) * In The Fantastic Journey (1977): ** Cyrus, Rachel, Daniel, Michael and the other android members of Jonathan Willoway's community in the episode Beyond the Mountain (1977) * In Logan's Run (1977–78): ** REM, a male android who joins Logan and Jessica in their search for Sanctuary ** Draco, a male android, and Siri, a gynoid, in the pilot TV movie (1977) ** Friend and Nanny, Lisa'a robot companions in the episode The Innocent (1977) ** Ariana, a gynoid, in the episode Futurepast (1978) * The Clinkers in Shields and Yarnell (1977–78) * Peepo, the robot in the children's series Space Academy (1977–1979) * In Space Sentinels (1977): ** MO, Maintenance Operator, Sentinel One's maintenance robot * Haro in Mobile Suit Gundam (1977) * Voltes V in the Japanese animated series (1977) * 7-Zark-7 and 1-Rover-1 in the animated series Battle of the Planets (1978) * In Battlestar Galactica (1978–1979): ** The Cylons, mechanical men created by a race of reptile-like creatures ** Muffit Two, a robot daggit who becomes Boxey's pet ** Lucifer, an IL series Cylon, the robot assistant to Count Baltar introduced in Saga of a Star World – Part III (1978) ** Specter, an I-L series Cylon, the garrison commander on Antilla in the episode The Young Lords (1978) ** Hector and Vector in the episode Greetings from Earth (1979) * IQ-9 in Star Blazers (1978–1984), originally called Analyzer in Space Battleship Yamato (1974–1980) * H.E.R.B.I.E. in the [[Fantastic Four (1978 TV series)|1978 Fantastic Four animated series]] * Blake's 7 (1978–81) featured several robots and androids * In The New Adventures of Wonder Woman (1977–1979): ** Dr Solano's swordmaster robot in the pilot movie The Return of Wonder Woman (1977) ** Orlick Hoffman's android duplicates of Dr Tobias, Dr Prescott, Dr Lazaar and Wonder Woman in the episode The Deadly Toys (1977) ** Rover, the IADC's robot dog, Cori, William Havitol's robot secretary, and Havitol's evil duplicate of Rover in the episode IRAC is Missing (1978) * In Quark (1977–1978): ** Andy the Robot, a cowardly robot built by Adam Quark from spare parts * In Mork & Mindy (1978–1982): ** Chuck the Robot (Robby the Robot) in the episode Dr Morkenstein (1979) * In Salvage 1 (1979): ** Mermadon, a junked Government-constructed android in the episode Mermadon (1979) * In Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (First Season) (1979–1980): ** Twiki, Buck's ambuquad robot who wears Dr. Theopolis, a brilliant talking computer, around his neck * W1k1 (or Wiki), the pocket-sized robot in the children's series Jason of Star Command (1979–1981) 1980s * Robot 67 Bright 2 – A robot who appears in two episodes of a week in Mister Rogers' Neighborhood in 1983. * Metal Mickey, the Wilberforces' household robot in Metal Mickey (1980–1983) * In Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (Second Season) (1981): ** Twiki, Buck's ambuquad robot, and Crichton, a robot created by Dr Goodfellow * In Doctor Who (Seasons Eighteen to Twenty-Six) (1980–1989): ** The Gundan War Robots in the serial Warriors' Gate (1981) ** The Urbankan Androids in the serial Four to Doomsday (1982) ** The Terileptil Android in the serial The Visitation (1982) ** The Cybermen's Androids in the serial Earthshock (1982) ** Kamelion, a shape-changing android introduced in the serial The King's Demons (1983) ** K9 MkIII, Sarah Jane Smith's robot dog companion, in the episode The Five Doctors (1983) ** The Raston Warrior Robot in the episode The Five Doctors (1983) ** The Daleks' Androids, including android duplicates of the Doctor, Tegan and Turlough, in the serial Resurrection of the Daleks (1984) ** The Androzani Androids created by Sharaz Jek, including android duplicates of the Doctor and Peri, in the serial The Caves of Androzani (1984) ** The Karfelan Android in the serial Timelash (1985) ** Drathro and the L1 robot in the serial The Trial of a Time Lord (1986) ** The Robotic Cleaners in the serial Paradise Towers (1987) ** The Kandy Man, a robot made from sweets (candy) in the serial The Happiness Patrol (1988) ** The Bus Conductor and the Robot Clowns in the serial The Greatest Show in the Galaxy (1988–1989) * In Knight Rider (1982–1985): ** KITT, Knight Industries Two Thousand, a talking Trans AM car ** KARR, Knight Automated Roving Robot, an early prototype of KITT in the episodes Trust Doesn't Rust (1982) and K.I.T.T. vs K.A.R.R. (1984) * In Terrahawks (1983–1986): ** Zelda, Yung-Star, Cy-Star and It-Star, evil androids from the planet Guk ** Sergeant Major Zero, Space Sergeant 101, Dix-Huit and many other Zeroids, spherical battle robots ** Dr Kiljoy, Zeroid robot doctor in the episodes The Ugliest Monster of All (1983), Zero's Finest Hour (1984) and Operation Zero (1986) * Roboz, the orange robot invented by Murray 'Boz' Bozinsky in Riptide (1984–1986) * The B.A.T.s (Battle Android Trooper) of the evil Cobra Organization in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero series, first appeared in 1986. * The Transformers of various Transformers television series (1984–present) * Go-bots were featured in a Cartoon series also named Go-Bots around the same time as the Transformers series. * Voltron Defender of the Universe (1984–1986) * Roboto from Masters of the Universe (1984) * The Orbots—Tor, Bort, Bo, Boo, Crunch, & Oh-No, from Mighty Orbots (1986) * Tobor, the Shadow-double of Mighty Orbots, from the episode, Devil's Asteroid. (1986) * Robo Story, this French cartoon had various robots in its main cast. * An enemy Bioroid pilot was described by a scientist in the Masters story (1985) of the Robotech science fiction series as a very advanced android with some sort of bio-electric device "as an artificial soul." Robotech adapted this story from Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross Japanese animated series (1984), in which these pilots are humans with mechanical implants instead of androids with artificial souls. * T-Bob, a droid developed and owned by Scott Trakker, from the animated television series M.A.S.K., closely resembling R2-D2, and perhaps even a direct successor as an adapted Tx-series Industrial Automaton astromech droid, as inferred by the show's storyline. * In Bionic Six (1987–1989) **'F.L.U.F.F.I.', the Bionic Six's pet/family-member gorilla-bot and Dr. Scarab's Cyphrons * Material for the Robotech II: The Sentinels (1987) and Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2007) sequels described a character named Janice Em as a "sexy robot" with an "android body." JANICE is an acronym (according to the voice actress Chase Masterson in the video: The Face behind the Voice mini-documentary) which means: Junctioned Artificial Neuro-Integrated Cybernetic Entity. * There were many robots featured in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, including the Foot Soldier ninjas; Metalhead the robotic turtle; MACC the cowboy robot from the future; the Turtle Terminator; REX-1 the robot cop; Chrome Dome; the Pretendicon; and more. * Vicki (Voice Input Child Indenticant) the little girl robot in Small Wonder (1985) * Vanessa from Small Wonder * Conky 2000, robot who gives out the secret word in Pee-wee's Playhouse, 1986 until 1991. * Data, Lore, Lal (Data's daughter) and Juliana Tainer in the series Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987–1994, plus four movies) * The synthoids from several episodes of the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero series (1985). * Chip Carson from the Not Quite Human series (1987, 1989, 1992). * Tom Servo, Crow T. Robot, Gypsy and Cambot, created by and friends to Joel Hodgson and later Mike Nelson from Mystery Science Theater 3000 (1988) * The Skutters, Kryten, the Simulants and many others from Red Dwarf (1988) * Blitz, a robotic dog from the cartoon C.O.P.S., 1988 and 1989. * Roberta from Not Quite Human II (1989) * No-No, from the animated children's series Ulysses 31 * Blinky, from the animated children's series Bucky O'Hare * ASTAR, a golden robot promoting safe play to children * Jinx from the 1986 film SpaceCamp. * Simon, a humanoid robot with the mind scanned from a dead little boy with AI technology. He was built by the boy's sister to preserve the life of her brother. Appeared in Simon Says (The Outer Limits) * Robin, a small robot made by the clown Bassie in the children's series Bassie en Adriaan * Arale Norimaki, the main character of the Japanese animated series Dr. Slump. As well as another character named Obotchaman. * Android 8 and Major Metallitron from Dragon Ball. * Yulgis from Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia. 1990s * Androids 16", "Android 19", '''Cell, Super 17 and many others, Dragon Ball series. * Sgt. Eve Edison, robot police officer in Mann & Machine (1992) * The exocomps, small, sentient artificial lifeforms that can perform a variety of tasks. From the TNG episode The Quality of Life * Alpha and Omega from the TV series The Flash; Alpha is a government constructed female android, gynoid, assassin, that develops a conscience and determines that killing is wrong and wishes to be free from government control, and Omega is a government built android assassin reprogrammed to find Alpha (1990–1991) * The Bots Master, a syndicated animated series about a young inventor named Ziv "ZZ" Zulander with robot friends and inventions, such as the B.O.Y.Z.Z. (Brain Operated Young Zygoetopic Zoids). Along with his younger sister, they fight the Robotic Megafact Corporation and its line of 3A robots. (1993) * Alpha 5 from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–1996) to Power Rangers Turbo * Machine Empire from Power Rangers Zeo to Power Rangers in Space * Battle Borgs from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1995) * Alpha 6 from Power Rangers Turbo to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * The many Evangelions, or EVAs, from the Neon Genesis Evangelion series * Thelma, the Techno Human EmuLating MAchine from Space Cases (1996) * 790, the sarcastic and perverse bodyless robot head of Lexx * Blue Senturion, robotic Intergalactic Police Officer from Power Rangers Turbo to Power Rangers in Space * Buffybot, April and Ted in the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) * Bender the robot, as well as Flexo, Robot Santa and Kwanzaa-Bot, Robot Devil, and other assorted robots including the Epsilon Rho Rho fraternity robots, in the animated series Futurama (1999) * Melfina from Outlaw Star. * Noo-Noo from Teletubbies * Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers * Quantrons from Power Rangers in Space * The marionettes from the anime series Saber Marionette R (1995), Saber Marionette J (1997), Saber Marionette J Again (1998), and Saber Marionette J to X (1999) * Rusty, the boy robot of the animated series The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Andromon and Guardromon, in the Digimon anime series * Satan's Robot, a meta-fictional robot in The Adventures of Captain Proton, a holodeck program from Star Trek: Voyager * Coconuts and Scratch and Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Slo-Mo from Space Precinct * Steel/Iron Clan, Coyote, Coldfire/Coldstone, from Gargoyles * SWATbots, from Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground * Zords, giant fighting machines from all seasons of Power Rangers series * Ian Favre, CPB officer in Total Recall 2070 * Multi (HMX-12), Serio (HMX-13) are experimental humanoid maid robots from To Heart anime * Zero the service robot in Earth 2 (TV series) * Beetleborg AVs (Attack Vehicles) and Gargantis the Attack Mobile Carrier in Big Bad Beetleborgs. * Beetleborg BVs (Battle Vehicles), Roboborg, and Boron in Beetleborgs Metallix. * VR Troopertron in the second season of VR Troopers. * Ken in The Tomorrow Man (1996), sent into the past to save its Inventor and prevent a missile disaster. * Robocrook in the PBS game show Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * Paperboy 2000, the paper delivering robot vehicle from the sitcom series Get a Life. 2000s * Rommie Gabriel/Balance of Judgement, Pax Magelanic and various other warship AIs/Avatars from Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda (2001–2005) * Frax from Power Rangers Time Force * Alpha 7 from Power Rangers Wild Force * XR (eXperimental Ranger), the indestructible, self healing sidekick robot in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (also XL, the proto-version of XR) * Cameron – Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Ant Drones, Flying Termites, Beetle Drones and various other robots from the Samurai Jack series * Chii, the Persocom in the Japanese anime series Chobits (2002) * Back-Pack, Gears main partner. It is a semi-independent, sophisticated AI robot that acts as a scouting robot, a computer, machine hacker, code breaker, alarm system, police scanner, tracer, weapons unit and restraining device. Back-Pack gets its name from what it resembles when it "heels" with the body being the bag and its legs the backpack straps. Back Pack is rather significant because he can link up to Gear's thoughts giving Gear technopathy * Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future from Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Cyber Shredder from – TMNT: Back to the Sewer * D.A.V.E. from The Batman * Zurg's robots from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Robot Jones from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002) * The Tachikoma spider tanks from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Thundercleese from The Brak Show (2001–2003) * GIR and the Robo-Parents from Invader Zim (2001) * "Jenny" XJ-9 Wakeman, her sisters, Melody, Kenny, Vega, and ' various robotic villains' from My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) * R. Dorothy Wayneright in The Big O (2003) * The Mobile Doll systems onboard Virgos and other mobile suits in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. * C.A.R.R from Stroker and Hoop * Constable Biggles from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * Cyclobots from Power Rangers Time Force * Cylons from Battlestar Galactica ** Cylon Centurions (Model 0005) ** Cylon Centurions ** The Hybrids ** The First Hybrid ** Number One (John Cavil) ** Number Two (Leoben Conoy) ** Number Three (D'anna Biers) ** Number Four (Simon) ** Number Five (Aaron Doral) ** Number Six ** Number Seven (Daniel) ** Number Eight (Sharon Valerii) ** The Final Five *** Galen Tyrol *** Tory Foster *** Samuel T. Anders *** Saul Tigh *** Ellen Tigh * General Crunch from Power Rangers RPM * General Shifter from Power Rangers RPM * Grinders from Power Rangers RPM * G.U.A.R.D.O. from The Venture Bros. * H.E.L.P.eR., a robot developed by Jonas Venture, Sr., in The Venture Bros. * The Interrodroids from The Middleman * Jack Spicer's army of Jack-bots, including robots of himself and other people in Xiaolin Showdown. * Karaibots from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Karl Stefanovic from Today * '''Krybots from Power Rangers S.P.D. * Mahoro, the protagonist of Mahoromatic. * Miley Cyrus from Family Guy * Octus from Sym-Bionic Titan * Robot Matthew McConaughey from American Dad! * The Mechadrones and Galvanic Mechomorphs from Ben 10 * Ship from Ben 10: Alien Force. * Goddard, ''Jimmy Neutron's'' robot pet dog. * Bill Cosby from South Park * Mecha-Streisand from South Park * Megas from Megas XLR * NOS-4-A2 a robotic vampire from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * R.I.C. 2.0, Robotic Interactive Canine who transforms itself into a Canine Cannon from Power Rangers S.P.D. * S.O.P.H.I.E., Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encriptor who is kidnapped and used for her programming from Power Rangers S.P.D. * Rabbot from Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Robotboy * Robot Johnny Depp from American Dad! * The replicators, seen in multiple seasons of Stargate SG-1. * T-Bot, from Megas XLR * TurtleBot, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Santa Clone from The Santa Clause 2 * Mr Dent, nanotech enforcer from Code Name: Eternity * Robert Torkelson, from Albert & Friends. * X-5 from Atomic Betty * Anne Droid, Trin-E, Zu-Zana and Davinadroid from the Doctor Who episode Bad Wolf * S.A.M Weather-controlling robot from Ben 10 * Satan's Robot, usually in service for Dr. Chaotica but impressionable enough to sometimes work for good, in episodes of Star Trek: Voyager when the holodeck program Captain Proton is run * Slix Vigma from Ben 10 * Zeo Zagart from Beyblade * Stan from Aaron Stone * Zeta from the TV show, The Zeta Project. * HMX-17a Ilfa, HMX-17b Milfa, and HMX-17c Shilfa are experimental maid robots from To Heart 2 * Miyu Greer from the anime series My-HiME and My-Otome. * Briareos is a cyborg from Appleseed Japanese manga * SILKY(MMF108-41) is egosystem robot from POST GIRL * Serling from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * Tenaya 7 from Power Rangers RPM * Nano from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series). * Viral from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * Mackenzie Hartford from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Gunslinger from Trinity Blood * Yui, an otaku's android maid from Koharu Biyori * Robositter, from Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Woodbot and Rockbot from The Emperor's New School * Tieria Erde, Ribbons Almark, Regene Regetta and the other Innovators from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Kurumi ''' and '''the rest of the steel angels from Steel Angel Kurumi * Daggermouth, a sophisticated talking fish robot designed and built by an old seaman with no engineering background. From Family Guy. * Plex ' from ''Yo Gabba Gabba! Comics Comic Books/Graphic novels American * The Mad Thinker's Awesome Android in Fantastic Four and various other Marvel Comics. Would later be featured in She Hulk's 2004 series under the name 'Awesome Andy'. * Biotron from Micronauts * "Clickers" from Top 10 * Coheed (the Beast), Cambria (The Knowledge), Jesse (The Inferno), Mayo Deftinwolf, and a number of other IRO-Bot "children", who are genetically altered humans with superhuman powers and robotic qualities, (i.e.: can be taken apart and terminated) from the graphic novel series The Amory Wars written by Coheed and Cambria frontman Claudio Sanchez. The characters and plotlines are also incorporated into the band's music. * Computo created by Brainiac 5 * Doctor Doom's Doombots in Fantastic Four (1961) * Fugitoid in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * G.I. Robot, a construct used by the U.S. Marines in World War II, which appeared in Weird War Tales * Grag and Otho from the pulp magazines Captain Future & Startling Stories * The Golden Age Human Torch in Marvel Comics, (1938) * Jeremy Feeple and Professor Steamhead got replaced with badly constructed, unconvincing robot doubles (which eventually exploded) in an early issue of Ninja High School. * The Living Brain from Spider-Man comics * Manmachine, from the Manmachine epic http://www.fightevilwithevil * Machine Man aka Aaron Stack from Marvel Comics * The Manhunters in Green Lantern (1959) * '''Irona, the robot maid of Richie Rich, the main character in a comic book and cartoon series (1961) * The Metal Men (1962) * Microtron from Micronauts * Mousers in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Nanotron from Micronauts * The Red Tornado, Amazo and Tomorrow Woman and Hourman III in JLA (1968) * Robotman in DC Comics Doom Patrol (1963) * Doctor Ivo Robotnik from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. * The Robots in the comic book Magnus, Robot Fighter. These include: ** 1A, the oldest sentient robot, protector of mankind, who raised Magnus. ** H8, the robot police chief, who plots against mankind. * The Sentinels in X-Men (1963) * Skeets Booster Golds robot companion * The Spider-Slayers from the Spider-Man comics * The Superman duplicates, Brainiac (pre-Crisis) and Kelex in Superman, (1958) * Ultron, the Vision, Jocasta and Alkhema in The Avengers (1963) * Young Vision, a member of the Young Avengers. A rebooted new version of the Vision. * Victor Mancha, an android created by Ultron in Marvel Comics. * Transmetropolitan features AIs who abuse virtual hallucinogens * Android from Frank Miller's Hard Boiled * Ida from The Middle Man * C-Gram the android bartender from Marvel Comics' Ghost Rider 2099 series. * L-Ron, from the DC Comics series Justice League International. Australian * Mr. Pendulum from Ben Templesmith's Wormwood: Gentleman Corpse. British * The ABC Warriors from the comic 2000 AD, includes Hammerstein * Android Andy, a parody of Robot Archie in Captain Britain * Armoured Gideon from 2000 AD. * Brassneck in The Dandy * Elektrobots in Reign of the Robots, a Dan Dare story from the Eagle comic in 1957 * Mechanismo, a range of robo-Judges from Judge Dredd * Robot Archie in the UK comic Valiant who has appeared in Zenith and Albion * Ro-Busters, a 2000 AD series * Walter the Wobot robotic servant to Judge Dredd also from 2000 AD European * Robo-cops from Incal (by Moebius & Jodorowsky) * Robots from planet Des from polish series "Gods from The Space", written by Arnold Mostowicz and Alfred Górny and illustrated by Bogusław Polch. * Otomox, the self-proclaimed "Robot Master"Otomox at www.coolfrenchcomics.com * Uèr, an "electro-chemical" android capable of human feelings, in Milady 3000 comic book by Magnus (1980) South American * The Stellar Warriors from Karmatron (1986) by Oscar González Loyo. * Tonto and Lothar from The Metabarons. Manga (Japanese comics) * Alpha Hatsuseno , Kokone Takatsu, Maruko Maruko and Director Alpha Koumiishi (4 girl robots) and Nai (a male robot) in the manga series Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou by Hitoshi Ashinano in Kodansha's monthly seinen magazine Afternoon. (1994-2006) * Doraemon in a manga by Fujiko Fujio (1969) *Chi and other Persecoms from the manga Chobits * Chihiro and Robita plus various other robots from Osamu Tezuka's Phoenix (manga) (1971) * Project 2501 in Masamune Shirow's Ghost in the Shell Japanese manga describes an espionage AI that achieves sentience. (1991) * Marilyn, named after Marilyn Monroe, in Kazuo Umezu's 1982 manga My name is Shingo * Chachamaru Karakuri, plus other robots, in the manga Negima by Ken Akamatsu. * Banpei and Sigel in Oh My Goddess! by Kōsuke Fujishima. * A series of androids including Android 17 and Android 18 in Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama. * Tres Iques from Trinity Blood by Sunao Yoshida. * Rin Asakura, Bathyscaphe and other robots, cyborgs and space-vessels-that-look-like-humans in The World of Narue, by Tomohiro Marukawa Comic strips * Robotman in the comic strip of the same name, which eventually became "Monty". Robotman left the strip and found happiness with his girlfriend Robota on another planet. Web comics * "Anima: Age of the Robots" (Anima (webcomic)) is an 18-chapter webcomic series depicting robots taking over the fictional planet of Anima, homeworld of talking animals. *"Clanks", various (steam powered?) robots in Phil Foglio's steampunk fantasy Girl Genius. * Eve, a female android from Applegeeks, built using Apple Macintosh parts. * Emotibot, a robot programmed to feel emotions, from Beaver and Steve * Evil Killer Death Spybot 5000 from Mark Shallow's Adventurers!, a robot originally designed to spy on the party who eventually becomes a playable character. * Ezekiel aka 'Zeke' – Formerly known as the "X-bot", the anthropomorphised Xbox console from the webcomic Ctrl+Alt+Del. * Fruit Fucker, a semi-sentient kitchen appliance in the webcomic Penny Arcade that has sex with fruit and ejaculates the juice. * Carl Swangee, a sentient android from the Penny Arcade 'Automata' storyline. * J-LB8/Jalea Bates in Melonpool. Started as a robot, later to become a human. * Kleptobot, a supposedly Soviet-made robot programmed to steal anything and everything, from Joe and Monkey * Medivac 911 ('Doc'), a steam-powered medical/janitorial droid from Polymer City Chronicles. * The Ottobot,http://www.pvponline.com/archive.php3?archive=20020211 a robot duplicate of the character Francis Ray Ottoman featured in PvP. * PC, ASCII and O in Funny Farm. * Ping, the PlayStation 2 accessory robot-girl from Fred Gallagher's Megatokyo. * Pintsize, an AnthroPC from Questionable Content. Other AnthroPCs have featured in Questionable Content. * Various characters from Diesel Sweeties, including Clango Cyclotron. *Various characters from Saturnalia Web based media * Stella 4D, aka Manager 45, on GO Moonbase, first appears in episode 26 Animated shorts/series Flash * Rya Botkins and June Crane of Matt Wilson's Bonus Stage (though Crane's status is disputed, as she has claimed to be human) * The Grape-Nuts Robot, Created by Bubs to imitate Strong Bad from Homestar Runner Appears hereCompy 386! at www.homestarrunner.com * Schniz, Fulker, CPDoom, and various background characters from Andrew Kauervane's My God, Robots! Machinima * Lopez, Church, and Tex – characters from the Rooster Teeth machinima Red vs. Blue. Only Lopez is a true artificial life-form, as both Church and Tex exist only as ghosts. Both characters died during the course of the series, existing from that point onward as ghosts. They possess mechanical bodies similar to Lopez, however. Computer and video games * "Cowboy Robot" monster from 100 Rogues * Ashlotte, a clockwork girl brought to life and powered by magic in Soulcalibur IV. * Legion, the Geth and the Keepers from Mass Effect * Arthur from The Journeyman Project video game series * LUX TIZER, a Tetujin from The 7th Saga * B.O.B. * The many mining and defense robots in the Descent series of games. * The mining robots and combots from Red Faction * Floyd, the lovable sidekick robot from the Infocom text adventure Planetfall. * The distinct robots in the classic Mega Man series, including the main character Mega Man and the Robot Masters. * The Metal Gears from the Metal Gear series. * Custom Robo * The evil robots from Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * The robot bosses from Contra III: The Alien Wars * Assorted monsters from the Final Fantasy series, including the superboss Omega Weapon. * The Badniks, the E-Series robots and Metallix; all developed by Dr. Robotnik in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Captain Whisker from the Sonic the Hedgehog series * Dr Ion and various other robots from God Hand * Emerl and Gemerl from the Sonic the Hedgehog series * Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series * EggRobo from the Sonic the Hedgehog series * The Reploids of the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series, and Mega Man ZX, robots with the ability to think, feel, and make their own decisions, much like human beings. * Enemy robots from Robotron: 2084 * Various robot enemies from Fantastic Four * Shamus'' * Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke from the Mortal Kombat series. * The Drones and Mainframe from Gunman Chronicles * Robo from Chrono Trigger. * The Cyberdisc and Sectopod species in X-COM: UFO Defense. * Jack and its variants from the Tekken series. * Alisa Bosconovitch, a new character in the upcoming game Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. * Gadget and Gadget Z from Suikoden II and Suikoden III respectively. * Cait Sith, a fortune-telling robotic cat controlled via remote by a man named Reeve Teusti, from Final Fantasy VII. By extension, Cait Sith rides atop a giant, robotic moogle to which Cait Sith relays commands through a megaphone. * ROB 64 from the Star Fox series, starting with Star Fox 64. * Emeralda, a colony of nanomachines from Xenogears. * The Servbots from Mega Man Legends. *Hengar from Monster Rancher. * Terror Drone from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 * HMX-12 Multi and HMX-13 Serio, the popular robot maids from To Heart as well as their successor, HMX-17a Ilfa from To Heart 2. * The Robo-Kys from the Guilty Gear series. * Ershin from Breath of Fire IV. * The "machina" from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. * 343 Guilty Spark and 2401 Penitent Tangent, from the Halo series of video games. * Clank, Doctor Nefarious and countless others in the Ratchet & Clank series. * KOS-MOS, MOMO, and the Realians from the Xenosaga trilogy. * The Ninja Warriors SNES game starring robot ninjas * Robocalypse, Nintendo DS game * Robots from System Shock game * Robot enemies from Viewtiful Joe * Thursday, sidekick of Captain Gordon the 37th Defender of Earth (and later itself the 38th Defender of Earth) from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. * Turtlebot from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * HK-47 from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, part of the Star Wars Expanded Universe *Kurt Zisa, a secret Heartless boss in the American and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts. * The entire Core army in Total Annihilation. * Geary, a cleanliness-obsessed and evil robot from Crash Nitro Kart. * The Ridepod, a customizable industrial revolution-style robot that Max can ride in the dungeons in the RPG Dark Cloud 2. * Dog from Half-Life 2. * Robot enemies from Journey to Silius/Raf World * Chibi-Robo, a tiny robot housekeeper that is the main playable character in the game of same name. * Mike, a "karaoke robot" from WarioWare: Touched!. However, its creator, Dr. Crygor used him as a janitor. * Rocket: Robot on Wheels * Browny from Contra: Hard Corps * The Robot boss from Contra: Hard Corps * Robot enemies from The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction * Various robot enemies from Spider-Man: Friend or Foe * The Copyroid, a robot that allows a Net-Navi to be projected into the real world and interact with it in Mega Man Battle Network 6. * Yumemi Hoshino, a main character in the visual novel Planetarian: Chiisana Hoshi no Yume. * Medabots * Many enemies and bosses from Smash TV * CD-288 from Contra: Legacy of War * Probotector PAL version of Contra with the human characters replaced with robots * Quote and Curly Brace, the 'soldiers from the surface' in Doukutsu Monogatari. * Serval Protoss units from StarCraft are robotic * Most GUN units from Sonic the Hedgehog series are robots * LapTrap from The Learning Company's The ClueFinders series. * R-110 from TimeSplitters: Future Perfect * Robot Ninja Haggle Man from Retro Game Challenge * Virtual Woman, who can be programmed with a new personality, appearance, and history. * Sasuke, a clockwork robot ninja in the Ganbare Goemon series * Goemon Impact, a very big clockwork robot also in Ganbare Goemon that is modelled after Goemon himself * Miss Impact, a female counterpart to Goemon Impact that is modelled after Omitsu * T-elos(Telos), Ziggy, the E.S. units and the Zarathustra system in Xenosaga * The various classes of Forerunner Sentinels from Halo. * The Jack of All Trades (or Jack) robot from Gears of War. * Big Robot Bill of the computer game The Neverhood * The W-Numbers of Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2. * T.O.B.O.R. and Makoto/Proto-Makoto, robots created by Dr. F. on MySims and MySims Kingdom * The Fillibots from Rhythm Heaven * GLaDOS, the humorously psychotic scientific computer in the Valve game Portal * Frobot from the eponymous Wii game. * Josef from the Machinarium computer game * DeskBot, BellBot, DoorBot, LiftBot, BarBot and the Maître d' are crucial characters in Douglas Adams' Starship Titanic * RFS-81, a Savant fighter droid that will join the player after being repaired in Wizardry 8. * Aigis, a playable character in Persona 3. Notes See also *Robot *Android *Gynoid *Cyborgs in fiction *Artificial intelligence in fiction *List of fictional computers *List of fictional cyborgs *List of fictional female robots and cyborgs *List of robots *Science fiction *Technology in science fiction External links *AMC Filmsite – Robots in Film – A Complete Illustrated History of Robots in the Movies *Robots in Movies – Over 600 movies with Robots, Androids, Cyborgs and A.I. *Robots on TV – Over 300 TV-Series with Robots, Androids, Cyborgs and A.I. *Robot Hall of Fame at CMU – With fictional inductees HAL-9000 and R2-D2 *Round-up of fictional TV and movie robots at Den Of Geek *Analysis of the greatest evil robots in fiction at Mahalo *Mr ZED The Robot Comedian, David Kirk Taylor * Category:Science fiction themes Robots and androids Robots and androids Category:Robotics lists Category:Robot films